noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 407
|image = 407.JPG |Release Date = 23 May 2016 |Chapter = 407 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 406 |Next Chapter = Chapter 408}}Mark is shocked by the power displayed by M-21. Before he could think further, M-21 is behind him and asks him why is he still pretending to be M-24. M-21 remembers his last encounter with Mark and is sure that he is not his fallen comrade. M-21 trashes Mark for offending the memory of his treasured friend. Tao and Takeo comments on M-21's strength. They say that it is obvious that M-21 can handle an opponent like Yuri otherwise their struggle against clan leader level opponents in the past would have been for naught. M-21 reminisces his life as an experiment specimen when his fellow M-series members were dying from the experiments. M-21 and M-24 failed in the training program to enhance their strength and thus they were often bullied and labelled as "trash". Back in present, Aris gains consciousness and is both angry and shocked by the power displayed by M-21. She wonders aloud how a failed experiment who could not even handle the pressure of ordinary experiments could have gained power which even the Union failed to achieve. She is jealous of M-21 and tells him to be thankful for such wonderful power. M-21 is about to kill her as she hardly knows the pain and suffering he underwent for the power that he did not even want. Before he could kill her though, Muzaka makes his appearance. He remembers M-21 as a kid under Rai's care. He is impressed by his powers. Tao and Takeo enter the scene as well. Muzaka senses that Tao and Takeo have improved as well. He comments that since Frankenstein was taking care of them then it's not surprising. Back at school, Frankenstein sneezes (a sign that someone is talking about him on his back). He apologizes to Rai for sneezing and excuses himself to prepare new tea. Back at the destroyed city area, Muzaka says that he cannot allow them to kill Yuri and co. as they are under his care. He adds that he is sure that they too would not want to kill them and hence ruin their relationship with Crombel. Tao easily agrees and tells him to take Yuri and co. away. Tao remembers the help Muzaka provided recently by alerting them about Lukedonian Invasion. Muzaka finds Tao's personality interesting. Tao laughs and says that people praise his personality often. Muzaka tells him that they need people like him in his family since his family members are boring - a different kind of boring than the nobles. They exchange a few more lines about this topic and Tao praises Muzaka for his keen sight. Muzaka is flattered and pretends to be humble by saying that he has lived for long so it's nothing impressive. Tao says that itself is a talent. Muzaka enjoys the praise and tells Tao to give his regards to Rai which Tao gladly receives. He tells Muzaka to keep in touch, bewildering his fellow teammates. As Muzaka is about to depart, Aris begs him to take back with her an experiment specimen (Shinwoo). However, before she could request further she shivers as she finds herself at the mercy of Seira's Death Scythe! Muzaka brushes off Aris's request. Elsewhere, Kentas and Lunark are shocked to see Garda, the loyal follower of Muzaka, being used as an experiment specimen in their Clan's lab!